Une fête apocalyptique
by Lili76
Summary: Défi par thèmes de la Gazette des bonbons au citron. Thème Chaos. Ecrire sur un UA de votre choix - en respectant le thème . Lorsque les parents de Drago s'absentent pour un voyage, le jeune homme décide de donner une petite fête entre amis. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, était que les choses allait lui échapper à ce point...


**Défi par thèmes de la Gazette des bonbons au citron. Thème Chaos.**  
 **Ecrire sur un UA de votre choix - en respectant le thème**

* * *

Drago Malefoy ouvrit les yeux et grogna, assailli par la lumière. Un mal de tête lancinant lui enserrait les tempes et il dut déglutir pour faire refluer une vague de nausée.

Il referma aussitôt les yeux puis inspira à fond, essayant de comprendre pourquoi il était dans cet état.

Merde. La fête.

Il rouvrit les yeux en gémissant. Il avait organisé une petite fête la veille en l'absence de ses parents. Au Manoir. Il s'était passé de toute autorisation.

Sauf... Sauf qu'à un moment donné de la soirée, les choses avaient dérapé. Méchamment dérapé.

Il se concentra en plissant les yeux, tentant de se remettre les idées en place. Ses potes étaient venus. Déjà passablement éméchés. Accompagnés d'inconnus.

Il les maudit en jurant qu'il allait leur faire payer, encore plus si ses parents découvraient ce qu'il avait fait...

Il se leva et se rendit dans la salle de bain attenante pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage.  
Au moins, dans sa chambre, tout semblait normal.

Il sortit de sa chambre. Arrivé en haut de l'immense escalier du Manoir, il eut l'impression que son cœur s'arrêtait.

\- Bordel de merde.

Oui. Il n'aurait pas pu mieux s'accrocha à la rampe, la nausée revenant en force.

Son père allait le tuer. Il saurait enfin si les rumeurs chuchotant que Lucius Malefoy était affilié à la mafia étaient vraies.

Il ferma les yeux. Fort. Jusqu'à sentir les pulsations de son cœur sous ses paupières. Puis regarda à nouveau.  
Mais rien n'avait changé. Le chaos. Voilà ce qu'il contemplait. Un indicible chaos.

Ce qu'il apercevait du salon était cataclysmique. Meubles renversés. Bouteilles d'alcool vides un peu partout. Tâches suspectes. Des verres brisés à droite et à gauche. Un soutien gorge imprimé léopard - incroyablement vulgaire - se balançait au lustre.

Il descendit quelques marches pour se rendre compte que l'apocalypse continuait. Tout le salon avait été saccagé. Retourné. Comme si un troupeau de taureaux furieux y avaient tourné toute la nuit.  
Quelqu'un avait... vomi sur le portrait de sa grand-mère Black. Les vases précieux de Narcissa avaient servi de cendrier. Une trace de semelle noire se détachait sur le plafond blanc. Il contempla le phénomène, l'œil rond. Une trace de semelle. Sur le plafond...

\- Bordel... de... merde...

Il n'avait pas d'autre mots. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'il était possible d'arriver à un tel degré de chaos dans une pièce. Juste avec une poignée d'adolescents et de l'alcool. Il jura de tuer Blaise et Théo s'il survivait à la confrontation avec son père.  
Parce que même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, il n'arriverait jamais à nettoyer ce merdier avant le retour de ses parents.

Au moins, les fêtards avaient eu le bon goût de disparaître.

Il se tourna et failli entrer en collision avec une jeune fille. Brune, vêtue d'un short et d'un haut de maillot de bain, lunettes de soleil sur le nez.

\- T'es qui ?  
\- Salut. Drago ? Moi c'est Hermione Granger.  
\- Granger ? La fille qui est en maths avec moi ?  
Elle eut un sourire amusé.

\- Tu ne te souviens de rien n'est ce pas ?

Drago se retint de justesse de ce montrer désagréable. Granger avait l'air plutôt sobre excepté les lunettes de soleil posées sur son nez, et il était assez curieux de savoir ce qu'elle faisait chez lui.  
Elle lui sourit à nouveau, plus franchement cette fois-ci.

\- J'ai reçu un message comme quoi il y avait une fête. Un de mes amis a décidé de venir et je l'ai suivi pour lui éviter les problèmes... Quand je suis arrivée, c'était... Bref. Tu vois le résultat. Je crois que tu essayais de maîtriser le truc mais tu avais dû déjà boire.  
\- Comment as tu pu recevoir un message ?  
\- A priori, les Malefoy sont célèbres. Du coup les personnes qui arrivaient ici invitaient leurs contacts. J'ai appelé mon père, qui est flic...

Voyant l'air catastrophé du blond face à elle, elle reprit rapidement.  
\- Non t'inquiètes. Il m'a juste rendu service. Pas de traces. Un coup de sirènes et hop, tout le monde courrait dans les buissons de ton parc... Sans musique ni lumière, ceux qui venaient à la fête repartaient direct. Et je viens de terminer de virer ton dernier squatteur.

Drago la regarda comme si elle était une espèce inédite. Cette fille arrivait à sa fête et faisait en sorte de lui sauver les fesses alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas.

\- Je... Merci. C'est gentil de ta part.

La jeune fille rit.  
\- Tu me remercieras si je t'évites le pire. Tu as l'air sacrément flippé.

Il se rendit compte qu'elle tenait un rouleau de sacs poubelle alors qu'elle en déroulait un. Puis, ouvrant le sac, elle commença à ramasser les déchets posément.

Drago la contempla un long moment avant de l'imiter.

Toute la journée, elle l'aida à nettoyer et remettre en état le salon. Au moins, les autres pièces ne semblaient pas avoir été visitées.  
Ils travaillèrent en silence, même si Drago l'observait régulièrement. Plus la journée passait et plus il essayait de se rappeler la couleur de ses yeux. Elle n'avait pas quitté ses lunettes de soleil de la journée.

Vers 16h, Hermione passa un dernier coup de chiffon et recula un peu pour contempler le résultat. Le salon des Malefoy était impeccable. Même l'hideux portrait de la grand mère de Drago avait été nettoyé.

Elle sursauta lorsque Drago s'approcha d'elle pour l'enlacer avec reconnaissance.

\- Hermione Granger. Tu es mon héroïne. Allez, suis moi. Je t'offre un soda et l'accès illimité à la piscine...

La jeune fille se mit à rire. A priori, il avait retenu qu'elle adorait nager. Elle n'allait certainement pas bouder son plaisir !

Maintenant que la maison était impeccable, plus rien ne la retenait au Manoir Malefoy. Mais son camarade d'école si distant l'avait toujours intriguée. Et elle avait enfin l'occasion de le connaître un peu mieux...

\- Ok. Mais pas trop longtemps.  
\- Tu ne quittes pas tes lunettes ?  
La jeune fille souleva ses lunettes, dévoilant ses yeux noisettes et un superbe hématome.

Drago passa le doigt sur la peau tuméfiée.  
\- Qui ... ?  
\- Un des squatteurs a cru que je voulais lui piquer sa bouteille... Rien de grave.

Drago se rembrunit légèrement. Mais la bonne humeur d'Hermione était contagieuse, aussi il se détendit rapidement.

Quand Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy rentrèrent de leur voyage, ils trouvèrent leur fils dans la piscine en compagnie d'une jeune fille brune. Ils ne dérangèrent pas les deux jeunes gens, se contentant de les observer nager, discuter et plaisanter ensemble.

La maison était impeccable, bien loin du chaos que leur avait décrit Monsieur Parkinson, le père d'une amie d'enfance de Drago. Cette dernière cherchait depuis des années à lui mettre le grappin dessus.

Narcissa regarda affectueusement son fils éclater de rire aux parole de l'inconnue brune qui l'accompagnait, puis se tourna vers son mari.

\- Vous voyez, Lucius ? Cette peste de Parkinson ne m'a jamais inspiré confiance. Vous devriez cesser d'encourager notre fils à la fréquenter.  
\- Vous aviez raison, Narcissa.  
Sa femme étouffa un rire.  
\- Comme toujours, mon ami. Comme toujours.


End file.
